The Witch Weekly Contest
by galleons
Summary: In which Professor Sinistra outdoes herself regarding her good friend Professor Vector's birthday and Professor Snape just wants to do her in.
1. Chapter 1: Details To Follow

**The "Witch Weekly" Contest**

Another one…yeah, I know…but is there really ever enough Snape fanfics to quell our reading enjoyment? Just a note…this fic can stand alone…but it makes many references to chapters in my other fics, especially **The Mental Mentorship **and **A Gift For A Hag.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor did I create, nor do I hope to profit from the characters or Harry Potter books. This is just for fun.

Really…when you pick a fanfic pen name such as Galleons…goblins think you're like made of money.

**Chapter 1: Details To Follow…**

The professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in the staff room and could not believe their ears. Professor Flitwick stuck a finger in his own ear and shook…_no…he had heard correctly_…

Among the stone faces and dead silence, an excitable Professor Aurora Sinistra and a nauseous, yet goggled-eyed Professor Vector were the only two teachers showing any signs of life.

It had started off as a routine lunch meeting on a shortened period schedule. Tea was served and Aurora blurted out, "It came…the owl came…I can't believe it…I have _never_ won anything in my life. Would you believe that I entered Septima's name into a contest for her birthday and she won a date with Gilderoy Lockhart?" She gushed in a loud, conspiratorial tone as if there wasn't a room full of people present.

Professor Sprout had spit her tea out onto her robes.

Professor Vector wished to die right there in the staff room of utter embarrassment and would not make eye contact with Professor Snape. Her best friend had run to her quarters to tell her about an hour or so ago, but she guessed she hadn't quite digested the information due to the shock she had sustained.

And Septima could not be cross with her…she knew Aurora just about worshipped Lockhart and was the kindest most devoted friend one could ever ask for. She hadn't even entered her own name in the contest because she didn't want to ruin Septima's chances…

Aurora continued…"It is a "Witch Weekly" contest and the birthday girl will spend a grand Saturday night being squired about by Gilderoy," she smiled maniacally at everyone in the room.

It was most unfortunate that Aurora, as a much younger member of the teaching staff, had no idea that she was the only Lockhart fan amongst the older professors.

Minerva McGonagall blinked behind her glasses and looked sternly at Aurora, she recovered after a spell. "Why, er, would you do that, Professor Sinistra?"

Aurora looked at her in disbelief. "He is one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world…" She looked at McGonagall as if she had three heads; much like Fluffy did.

Flitwick slapped a palm to his forehead and shook his head…"Do you realize what you have gotten Septima into?"

"Of course I do… it is her birthday…" insisted Aurora cheerfully, never realizing what Professor Flitwick was insinuating

Professor Snape, who thus far had remained dead silent and immobile, stood in a corner, arms folded against his chest, his black robes draped around him and sneering as usual. He did not comment on these revelations, but listened intently to the conversation. Those who knew him could tell because one eyebrow was raised, what some had observed seemed to act almost like antennae.

Interestingly enough, not one staff member glanced in his direction as if they wished not to see…he was extremely sensitive at the very mention of Lockhart's name…since the exuberant claims by Lockhart that Snape had been his assistant in the now dormant Hogwarts dueling club.

"Er, we are still going to the pub on Friday to celebrate Septima's birthday, are we not?" questioned McGonagall.

"Of course we are...the date is on Saturday. I should be receiving an owl from the magazine very soon." Aurora grinned at her friend and elbowed her suggestively. "Septima, it will have more details that I can pass on to you…lucky girl."

Septima nodded mechanically and sipped at her tea carefully, because her cup and saucer was held delicately in her hands, but appeared to shake slightly.

_Maybe Snape could recommend a few poisons she could try before then. _She was sure he would be more than happy to do so…

Flitwick and McGonagall were both forming similar plans.

_If they kept her out very late…perhaps the poor girl would not make the date. _They both remembered what she was put through at the ball two years ago…

The clock struck one and all of the professors rose to leave. They had a meeting with Dumbledore. No one had to heart to speak anymore on the subject. They weren't sure they could truly convey to Sinistra what she had gone and done…but they guessed there was one person who would have something very enlightening to say regarding the matter…eventually.

The professors filed out in silence. Nobody spoke until the last professors to leave heard a loud thump and rushed out into the hallway.

"Aurora…dear Merlin…what happened?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor Snape was behind me and I guess he swung the door too hard," offered Professor Sinistra from where she was sprawled out on the floor, after taking quite a tumble.


	2. Chapter 2: With That In Mind

**The "Witch Weekly" Contest**

**Chapter 2: With That In Mind**

Professor Snape sat solemnly in the teacher's lounge between classes. He was daydreaming. He was entitled to stolen moments of solitude. He had been out until 1:00 in the morning on Order business and at mid-day was now feeling the effects of the lack of sleep.

_Azure? Violet? Amethyst? _He was never quite sure what exact shade of blue Septima's eyes were…

T_hey seemed to lean towards a purplish-blue in certain lighting…_

The present time and his whereabouts had escaped him for a rare moment. He was always in control. Well, not always where Vector was concerned. The argument that had taken place the day before could have taken a more pleasant course.

They had had one of their frequent rows. She had actually grabbed a potions vial and had held it menacingly in the air above her head. She had threatened to hurl it at him. Her countenance made him believe that her threat was a possibility. He had backed up a few paces without turning his back to her. Vector promised to follow through with physical violence if he ever sent a box of cockroach clusters to her quarters again via rush owl order. She informed him that he could use whatever aliases he chose when forging a signature at Honeydukes. She knew better, but apparently he and his severely disturbed owl, Charon, did not, in her opinion.

_And her eyes had blazed at him…her dark hair fell in front of her eyes…and the dress she wore had two buttons undone at the top which revealed a bit of what he could only imagine had to be the most exquisite quarter of an inch or so of pale, velvety skin he had ever witnessed on a female…_

_Alright…I'm lusting after the dolt again…in that way…it had to be the sleep_ _deprivation._ _He wanted her but he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it. Surely, it would pass._

Snape shut his dark eyes briefly and sat ramrod straight in the narrow, high-backed chair in the teacher's lounge. _The audacity…_

"Good afternoon, Snape, er, I mean, Professor," Aurora Sinistra greeted him.

Snape resented the intrusion on his thoughts by her loyal sidekick, Sinistra. That and the fact that Sinistra was going to pay for the birthday present to Vector. _Dearly._

_I am being a fool. Sinistra was vapid. Surely, she would never have any idea about what I was just thinking. _

Not that he didn't think about her friend Septima nearly every waking hour of the day…and he hated to admit it…the slumbering ones as well.

_ Sentimental in my old age…it didn't matter…I would act on nothing. If I was tortured into insanity thinking about her lovely face when she told me I could go jump into the veil for all she cared, the curve of her silky neck when she tilted her head to curse me using language no decent wizard would repeat, how her hips swayed slightly when she walked in front of me until I nearly lost my mind…so be it. If Lockhart so much as touched her Saturday…he would die---plain and simple. Azkaban at this time of year was extremely unpleasant, however._

"Ah, Sinistra," Snape gave a not quite genuine lop-sided smile. "I thought I heard your voice above the others in the Great Hall. Quite a unique rendition of the school song…either that or Hagrid was tending to a dying creature, then again I might be very much mistaken."

Sinistra assisted Flitwick with the Hogwarts Choir. Snape thought she was terrible and let her know it quite often much to his delight.

There were a few things that brought pure joy to his difficult existence. Elf-made wine, the latest potions books that were brilliantly written, deducting House points from any House that was not his own, being able to deduct double the points from Gryffindor because Fred and George were twins, deducting points from Trevor the frog because he was in the dungeons and was affiliated with Gryffindor, ordering blood lollipops and cockroach clusters from Honeydukes and having his owl deliver them to Vector and feigning complete ignorance regarding the matter, figuring out how many ounces of his most lethal poison would kill Lockhart and about how many minutes after ingestion it would take before he succumbed, denying Granger bonus points, cutting away what was left of Longbottom's self-esteem, giving Potter detention and blaming him for the loss of Gryffindor House points, rubbing it in McGonagall's face when she lost a Quidditch match to Slytherin. Also, telling McGonagall that he had just the perfect place for the Cup in his office when his House gave her House a Quidditch defeat by points so high they would never recover, and imagining himself in countless romantic scenarios with Vector where she tells him that she loves him to utter distraction and asks how soon she can abandon her quarters to move in with him.

Lost in thought, he smiled nastily to himself.

_And how could he forget…his latest ideas about how Sinistra was going to pay for entering Vector into a contest where she was forced to accompany Lockhart on a Saturday night._

Aurora Sinistra pouted, threw herself into a chair, the farthest from the high-backed one, and became immediately engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

Septima Vector walked in soon after. Loose tendrils of her hair escaped from its bun. "He is impossible…I will not suffer _any_ cheek from _Master_ Malfoy. How very like his father he is!" She very nearly dropped her teacup, a cake nearly rolled off a pastry dish, and she dropped a dessert fork.

_Which was worse? Crucio…or standing very near to her as they both poured ingredients into a cauldron and inhaling that flowery scent in her hair that also rose from that satiny skin that fairly tempted him to just reach out and touch it? Jasmine, rose, gardenia…and some other flower I just can't figure out after several attempts at smelling her. Those delicious Vector fumes…more powerful than anything in his personal potions stores…oh, Merlin, she just walked in…damn her! And I was just beginning to function on a normal level today!_

Snape sneered, and shot her a bored look.

"I haven't slept very much either, Snape, after a very trying week. Sorry, but I am not myself." She nibbled the cake and decided to ignore him hereafter.

_She would never sleep…if she were with him. Ever. He could guarantee it. They would be so exhausted that they would probably have to confer with Sanguini and look into becoming vampires to maximize their time._

"How precious," replied Snape. "Duty calls us all, Vector. You are not being singled out for any special attention, I assure you," he reminded her coldly.

"Nor was I seeking any from _you_, Severus."

_How is it possible that anger could be that alluring in a single human individual?_

"However, due to the poorly-thought-out machinations of your little friend, Sinsitra, here," he lazily waved a hand toward Aurora, "Lockhart will be able to er, cheer you up on Saturday, I'm sure."

Aurora Sinistra cast down her eyes after clearing her throat quite loudly and continued to avoid Snape's now piercing gaze in her direction.

Snape once again turned toward Septima. He eyed a loose wave of her hair that straggled from the side of her head and stood up.

"Medusa, I mean, Vector…" he started.

_She was livid…look at that lovely mouth…what I wouldn't give to kiss it…she'd probably slap him and it would have been well worth it…if only I were free from all my never-ending, life-threatening duties._

_ But I will never complain…it is all for her. Lily, whom I loved for years…I owe her that much and so much more than I could ever do._

"Never you mind," piped up Aurora, utterly surprising even herself. "At least her hair is better than that which is on your own head."

Septima stared at Aurora in shock.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sinistra, how odd," announced Snape sarcastically. Hold your tongues, harpies. I am leaving. Potions with third year, how very uninspiring…"

Snape opened the door and was ready to close it after himself when the teacup reached the door before he could stride out.

Snape, turning on the spot, saw that the door had closed, the teacup had missed him by inches, and that his robes were caught on the door.

"Allow me. The faster you leave the better the chance of regaining my sanity," offered Septima sweetly.

Snape stood rooted to the spot. She walked quickly over to the door, opened it and tugged gently at the black material that was caught on a piece of decorative metal fastenings

He lowered his head to watch her. He would _let_ her touch his clothing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Hidden Agenda

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 3: A Hidden Agenda**

Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra strolled through Diagon Alley. They had just had lunch and were now heading to Madame Malkins.

"Hmmmm….maybe pink…with your dark hair…"pondered Aurora.

"No. Aurora."

"Lilac? Lavender? He'll be impressed. He seems to fancy those colors.

Septima thought that any attention not directed at Lockhart due to his date arriving in similar robes would not please him in the least. Not that she cared, but he had been known to strike a hissy fit or two when he didn't get his way. Both Septima and Flitwick knew firsthand from when they got stuck on the decorating committee when Lockhart threw his ball at Hogwarts, or as Snape venomously referred to it, "Lockhart's blasted tribute to _himself._"

"Aurora, I think I'd like something simple. And, really, I can not tell you enough how I appreciate you thinking of me, but I have no interest in Lockhart. I do need to look presentable though. Loads of wizarding press will surely be there and I wish no photos would be taken, but we know how he is…"

Septima knew from experience that Lockhart never turned down a photo or publicity opportunity.

"All right," Aurora shook her head. "Let's not talk about it now. I'm sure we'll find something for you when we get to Madame Malkins."

The women entered the stored amidst the tinkling of enchanted bells and went straight to work.

They selected an aisle of racks filled with robes of every color toward the back of the shop. They raised their wands, shifting robes from side to side as they browsed.

Septima's eyebrows furrowed, deep in concentration. "No black," said Septima firmly. She would not contribute to the vampire rumors about her.

They were there for more than an hour, forming two piles of possibilities and discarded robes.

Suddenly, Septima looked around and didn't see Aurora. She glanced in every direction.

"Psssstt!" Septima heard a low hissing sound. It was coming from the floor where Aurora was crouched down on all fours and looking around fervently.

"Aurora, what in Merlin's beard are you doing? This is the second time this week," said Septima in shock.

"Well, this time it's on purpose and the miserable cause of my fall to the ground seems to be here. Look who's here!" said Aurora, hissing in alarm.

Severus Snape was walking around near the front of the store.

"Get down, Septima!" He wears the same bloody robes all the time. He can't _possibly_ stay very long!" Aurora's hissing grew frantic.

Aurora tugged at her friend's robe sleeve.

Septima knelt beside her friend. "I can't blame you though. I've thought of hiding from him before, I've tried to, but seeing as we work together…"

Both women looked down and saw two rather large black boots facing them.

Septima shifted a robe on a rack and saw Severus Snape sneering down at them. His eyebrows raised sarcastically and his arms crossed close to his chest.

He crouched down slowly, the hem of his long black robes and traveling cloak spreading like the plague and engulfing the cheery floral rug they kneeled on. He was almost eye level with both women. He shifted his pale face a bit to get his hair out of his eyes.

"I would ask you both what you are doing, but I would rather not know," he paused, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I have never before seen two dolts so suited for friendship."

Snape lowered his low, deep voice to barely a whisper. "If anyone ever asks, I do not recall having ever met either of you at Hogwarts, due to the fact that my potions classes and Head of House duties keep me quite busy."

Snape rose slowly, his robes traveling back up with him, and his eyes never left those of the women as he once again towered over them. Septima just gawked in bewilderment and Aurora looked similar to Longbottom after he left the dungeons.

"Also, might I add, you are both pathetic."

Snape turned in a swirl of cloak and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Root Of The Problem

**The "Witch Weekly" Contest**

**Chapter 4: The Root of the Problem**

Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra rose slowly from the floor where they had been hiding from Professor Snape in Madame Malkin's store.

"What is his problem?" asked Aurora in indignation now that he was no longer there.

"I have no idea, not that I ever did," replied Septima. "Let's not worry about him now. I have to find a suitable robe and then we'll go."

"When we get back I need to see if the message from Witch Weekly has arrived with instructions for your date," grinned Aurora, once again in a lighter mood.

The women finally settled on midnight blue dress robes and went to pay near the front of the shop.

When they prepared to leave, Aurora tugged at Septima's sleeve yet again.

"Look! The git is still here!" she shrieked to her friend.

As Septima approached the door to exit and noticed that Snape would not move out of her way, she halted bags in tow. She would allow the fool one unpleasant remark and then she would bolt past him with Aurora out of the store. There was that quota he liked to keep up with, similar to his deduction of House points. She was sure it existed.

Snape looked down at her bags and rolled his eyes mere inches from her.

"Snape, we were just discussing you a minute ago. Maybe you can answer a question we are dying to know. What _is_ your problem?" asked Septima skeptically.

"And this…is coming from the two dolts that were congregating on the floor of a shop only mere seconds ago." Snape raised an eyebrow and continued. "Nothing, I am amused at your ability to be fooled by the machinations of a complete imbecile."

"That is none of your business, Snape!" Aurora countered.

"I mean Lockhart, but your lack of sound judgment in procuring a decent birthday present for your little friend should be noted I would think," Snape glowered at her.

The two women glowered back.

"Ah, and I will answer the both of you, Vector. Not so much a problem to be solved as much as a question that has been pestering me for quite some time. Maybe you can find out on your _date_ if there was ever an occasion where Lockhart has performed a _single_ spell. Compared to him, all hope is not lost for Longbottom."

Snape scowled at Septima, his black eyes dancing evilly. He turned on his heel and exited the store.

**Later in the week…**

"Septima!" Aurora rapidly approached Professor Vector in the hallway. "Why does Snape have a doxy up his…"

"Aurora," Septima leaned in closely to her friend and gave her a look to stop her. Aurora then noticed a few students were passing them by.

"Sorry. Well, I was passing the git's office and he was chopping some roots and preparing some potions ingredients and I witnessed the strangest thing…"

"Every encounter I have ever had with him is odd."

"No, really, he was sneering…"

"As usual..."

"And then I heard some sounds, kind of like he was muttering to himself. None of it seemed intelligible at first. Does he speak mermish or something? I did hear a fairly loud "really" and a "blasted" and then "the hag." Then I heard no more. The chopping got, er, erratic."

"I would pay no mind, Aurora," said Septima unruffled.

"He was not referring to you?"

"I don't think so." Septima was not angry. She realized now that anyone that heard the word "hag" now thought it meant her. _Maybe she should have her name changed? _However_, if it pertained to Snape, they might not be far off the mark_.

"I'm sorry. You know what I mean with the candy incident," said Aurora.

Vector knew that the candy _incidents_ had nearly cost her sanity.

"But Septima, what was very odd was that one of the objects he chopped looked like a figure or something."

"Maybe some old stuff he was preparing to throw away from the Slytherin common room? I heard they are slobs and the other 3 common rooms are much nicer.

I am partial to Hufflepuffs…very cozy. The Slytherins leave everything around, too accustomed to their house elves at home picking up after them. Snape somehow convinced Filch to monitor the room when he isn't around. Honestly, it is the only time the Slytherins get points deducted or even detention for that matter," said Septima non-plussed.

"I'm not so sure. Are there any artifacts to your knowledge in the Slytherin common room that wore a lavender cloak?" asked Aurora. "I asked Snape what he was doing and he said nothing, it helped to chop his roots evenly, not that it was any of my business and that I best get on with it and leave his presence immediately, he added of course. How is that possible, Mia? The bloody roots were scattering in all directions."

"Ignore him. Who knows with Snape? I would say he was having a bad day, but how does that account for the last couple of years?"


	5. Chapter 5: Random Musings

**The "Witch Weekly" Contest**

**Chapter 5: Random Musings**

**Friday at Noon…**

"SEPTI-MAAAA!" Aurora Sinistra banged with her fists on the door to her friend's quarters and did not stop until the door opened and she was yanked in by a piece of her cloak.

"What in Merlin's beard is the matter, Aurora?" asked Septima quickly.

Aurora took several gulps of air and began her story. "I went to the owlery to meet my owl. I knew the directions for tomorrow evening would be arriving soon. Snape was also in the owlery giving instructions to his ruddy owl, Charon, when he let his owl go and turned in my direction. I went over to apologize…"

"For what?" asked Septima in confusion.

"…has to be something. He hates me. So I tried to apologize for whatever it is that I did to him. As I approached him, he raised his wand, and first he pointed to a paper he had on him, and then…I can't…I can't continue," huffed Aurora in a panicky voice.

"Get ahold of yourself, what happened?'

"He-he raised his wand silently. And his mouth moved but no sound came out at first. I-I then thought very softly that I heard him mutter…A-vada…Septima, I leapt out of the room and ran straight here."

"Aurora, did you see green light? Er, not that you would realize it if you were dead, of course, don't be silly."

"Er, no, I forgot about that part. They say that green light would…"

Aurora felt relieved.

"Do not let him get to you. He is particularly cranky this week. Even if you had wronged him as he swears that I do merely by existing on countless occasions…"

"Septima, actually, I think I _have_ wronged him. Well, not intentionally, but I think I know what it is. You will think I have gone mad, but I assure you I have had the strangest feeling that…"

"Aurora, you are my friend and a wonderful person, it is the git. Not you. Don't even trouble yourself over this. I have grown a thick skin since he mentored me. It is nothing. So, do you have my itinerary?'

"Er, yes!" Aurora seemed to brighten. "Here it is…"

**Friday Night…**

Thankfully, Septima noted, Sanguini was nowhere in sight. He had been Snape's guest at the pub during one gift bag exchange with Snape that she would never forget.

She looked around again and realized that she had lost Aurora in the crowd. Earlier they had gone over the itinerary and there would be a long day planned for Saturday that would last well into the evening. She yawned and wished to find Aurora and leave the pub soon. They had been there for several hours. Hagrid was in his cups, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were chatting merrily and had offered to buy her many more drinks, but she had politely refused. They had all had a wonderful time but she knew she would be exhausted for her day with Lockhart tomorrow if she didn't retire soon. It was a wonderful birthday weekend so far.

Though no vampires were present, another creature that could suck the sanity out of her was present. He seemed to be downing firewhiskey as expertly as a goblin counted galleons. He had remained standing alone for most of the evening and it was only later that he had approached her.

_Who had talked him into it?_ She had heard his speeches about his disregard for fraternizing with his fellow employees. _Had Dumbledore tried to encourage him to make an appearance to almost no avail again?_

"Good evening, Vector." Snape had an evil glint in his eyes.

_Well, it HAD been a wonderful birthday gathering._

"Er, hello, Snape. Why are you here this evening? I thought the staff's acting on their "dim-witted need to socialize" was frowned upon by you?' Septima asked pointedly.

"Vector, I do leave the sanctuary of my rooms and work from time to time. Do not be misled just because I do not choose to frequent my time with the individuals I am currently employed with. Dumbledore can be most obstinate if the need, in his opinion, arises. He did suggest that I make an appearance at staff "gatherings" occasionally," Snape lamented. "So, it has been brought to my attention that you are celebrating a birthday. How old are you?" He raised his eyes in mock curiosity. The files Filch had handed him when he became her mentor had been most thorough.

"Twenty-eight."

"Really…a fair age, still very young by wizarding standards."

She had waited for the insult but it didn't come exactly.

"Out with it. I'm leaving soon and I know the jest is coming,"

"No jests," he said dismissively. "As for you, I do wish to ask you something. I am well aware that the _big day_ is tomorrow. Where is the fool taking you?" Snape inquired abruptly.

"None of your business, really," Septima countered back.

"Have you learned nothing from when you accompanied the ignoramus to his ball or tribute to _himself_ as you very well know I like to refer to it?" Snape spat impatiently.

"You were my mentor at the time and could have done the chivalrous and decent thing, knowing what an _ignoramus_ he is and not claim you had other plans when the headmaster suggested you take me." Septima said in exasperation.

Snape once again ignored her statements. He regarded her for a moment yet said nothing.

"I am not obsessed with Lockhart like half the women in the wizarding world seem to be. You know it is different. I did not enter my name in the contest and Aurora means well…"

"Then, why would you accept _his_ invitation? You need not go through with this…I am merely curious and do not understand your reasoning."

"What is it to you? I know you heartily dislike him, but still…you rarely come into contact with him anymore. It's not like he works at Hogwarts presently. I could understand if you still worked with him."

"Vector, I wish to make something very clear to you. If he claims to have been my superior in the dueling club just once more, I will gladly go to Azkaban and suffer the consequences of my actions. It would be well worth it, thought not the most pleasant dwelling. Lockhart will go to any lengths possible to…"

"Severus, do you hear yourself? Why do you hate him so? Take his braggart ramblings away and what is left? The fellow is quite harmless, if one knows how to handle him."

"And _you _think you do, Vector?" Snape looked angrily at her.

"Yes. After all, Aurora entered my name into a contest and I will honor it. It would be the height of rudeness to others besides Lockhart to decline and back out now," said Septima. Her mind was made up and her chin was set in determination.

"You do not wish to be rude," Snape repeated as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "How then does one explain your tone with me at any given moment, miss?" asked Snape. "Do not look at me like that, Vector, as though you do not understand what I am referring to," he raised an eyebrow in dismay.

"I can not say that I do. Honestly, Snape, you need to ask yourself then, what it is you do or say that provokes me first and foremost to answer you in such a way in the first place. I never wanted to be rude to you. I am merely reacting to your impertinence and responding in kind."

Septima noticed the firewhiskey slopping onto the counter from a man who usually moved so carefully, with calculating, deliberate, yet slow, fluid movements. This was not the Snape she knew. _What the hell was the matter with him?_

"I think you misunderstand me, Vector," said Snape in a low and quiet voice.

"Oh…oh, really? I do not think one could ever misunderstand your rudeness towards me and where it is coming from. Do you?" Septima cocked her head to one side and attempted to look into eyes that were suddenly downcast.

Snape raised his dark eyes slowly to look at her once more.

"Let me enlighten you, Vector. Do you…are you ever as inclined to believe as I am, that even though you may succeed from time to time…have acquired knowledge, experience…self-control….that there is always some…something just out of your reach?"


	6. Chapter 6: Purple Haze

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 6: Purple Haze**

Septima glanced at Snape and was about to respond when Aurora bounded over to them. She obviously was enjoying the firewhiskey as well. At least until she noticed who Septima was talking to.

"Oh, hello, Septima, hello, Snape, er, Severus, said Aurora awkwardly.

Professor Snape did not seem to mind the intrusion at all.

"Ah, Professor Sinistra…just the person I was looking for. I meant to ask you about volunteering your time for an experiment I wish to conduct."

"Why me?" asked Aurora cautiously.

"You are the only person free in the afternoons. As I recall, astronomy classes commence at midnight," stated Snape silkily.

"Yes, that is true. What are you working on?"

"Oh, yes…poisons. Not sure if they are reversible or not. However, the bezoars in my stores will surely be on hand during our experiment. They are extremely effective---for some poisons."

"Uh, not sure…I am not really interested, Severus…kind of busy this week. I'll let you know."

" I will not hear of it. You are in good hands, Sinistra. Believe me when I say nothing will happen to you," Snape gave Aurora a twisted smile. "I was hoping to ask you when you came to my office the other day but you were far too busy looking at the brains in my newly sealed jars. I knew you had lost your mind some time before your visit but surely you were not seeking a replacement. Vector, on the other hand…"

Snape, Septima knew, made the worst jokes the more he drank.

"Very funny, Snape…Aurora, please pay no mind…"

"Severus, I had never seen them before. I only wondered where you had acquired them," offered Aurora nervously.

"I can tell you. Better yet I can show you before you assist me with my experiment."

"Sorry, Severus…I can't, said Aurora shaking visibly.

"Pity…ah, well, another time perhaps. When you enter my office with an appointment for once," sneered Snape.

Snape turned from Aurora to look at Septima.

"Get out of it, Snape." She didn't like the expression on his face.

"Leave her alone and better yet, be a gentleman for once and buy her a drink."

"Yes, but of course," replied Snape wearing a smile that rather unsettled Septima.

Septima turned to Aurora. "Stop fidgeting and let him buy you a drink. He has been rude to you since you came over."

"No, really, it's ok," said Aurora.

"Ah, here we are…to your health." Snape handed the drinks to the two women, toasted them smugly, and drank his fresh glass of firewhiskey."

The two women smiled half-heartedly and drank from their glasses.

"Well, I must be going…Vector. Sinsitra." Snape nodded separately at the two women as he called their surnames and exited the pub.

Fifteen minutes later as the women discussed Septima's plans with Lockhart, Septima noticed her friend twitching and scratching at her face. A second later, it was her hand, then her neck, and then her arm where red, dry patches had begun to appear.

"Wait, wait until I see that git," said Septima through her teeth, both of their drinks emptied and pushed as far away from them as possible.

"NO! Do not do anything! What would be next?" cried Aurora, as she scratched her arm again.

****************************************************************8

Septima awoke early on Saturday. She had a big day ahead of her that would last well into the evening. Unfortunately, most of it would be spent being squired about town by Gilderoy Lockhart.

She opened the door to her quarters and the house elf brought in the tea caddy and toast that she had asked for.

"Thank you, Blinky. I appreciate it," said Septima stifling a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all. She was at Aurora's bedside last night after they had left the pub and gone straight back to Madame Pomfrey.

They hadn't told her much. She would probably think they were foolish for accepting anything ingestible from Professor Snape.

Aurora would be ok. The bandages would be off by noon. Pomfrey had cured her but the irritation due to Aurora's incessant scratching would take a little longer. Promfrey had assured them that by evening she would be properly healed.

Aurora, however, had clutched at Septima's hand in her room. She had pointed to her key for her vault at Gringott's insisting that by morning she would be in a better place and that her best friend should inherit her life savings, which wasn't much. She has also begged Septima to stay with her in case Snape showed up to "finish the job." Septima assured her friend that Snape was not going to kill her several times, and that she was not going to die. When Aurora finally fell asleep after Septima administered a sleeping draft, she retired to her own rooms.

Septima tried to block out her recollections of last evening as she slowly sipped her tea. She would be dressed and ready to leave within the hour. She was meeting Lockhart, according to the itinerary, at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley to start the day. The owl had delivered lilac parchment yesterday. The smell of the flowers still lingered throughout her rooms and she had ordered tea to settle her frequent bouts of nausea. Septima groaned. The owl had donned purple ribbons for the flight to Hogwarts. Minerva and Flitwick, while passing the owl in the hallway and realizing who it belonged to, had ducked behind a statue of a witch. In her youth, Minerva had played Gryffindor quidditch. Septima had noted how agile she still was in old age. They had both marveled at how spry Flitwick was as well.

Septima was already disgusted and hadn't even come into contact with Lockhart yet.

It was then that she heard a knock at the door. She looked outside her eyehole and saw Severus Snape. He seemed in good spirits? He looked like he just delivered the Quidditch world cup.

She opened the door, which was surprising. Usually, the blasted bat barged in whenever he felt like it in order to give her a hard time.

She yanked the door open and exclaimed, "What do you have to say for yourself? You miserable, indecent…"

"Nothing. I only wish you a good evening. Enjoy your outing with the unidentified squib, I mean, Lockhart."

"I will, er, kind of. You, on the other hand, are to leave Aurora alone in future."

"Gladly, but first a word of advice given freely to your friend that you must pass along. I wished to tell her personally but her door is bolted and enchanted from the inside this morning. Tell her not to meddle again," said Snape scowling.

"In what?" shrieked Septima.

"She should be well aware…of what," mimicked Snape much like Septima, but the low caressing whisper of a voice was also very much his own.

"Snape, I have no time today for your cryptic nonsense and guessing games. Out with it! I am not a seer. What are you referring to? And if I find out a hair on her head is hurt while I am gone, I will tend to you later. I will be in contact with her while I am gone." Septima gave Snape what she imagined was her most intimidating stare.

I didn't seem to ruffle him in the least. He appeared on the verge of smirking which enraged her further.

"Also try to come to my quarters…if you must…with an appointment, Snape." Septima was in her pajamas and not properly dressed for callers.

"Really, Vector…ah, I am quite frightened. The damage you could inflict would be surely devastating. I have seen mirrors that hags like you have looked into…and their aftermath," said Snape sarcastically and feigning that he was cowering with fear at the thought of Septima's wrath.

"Shove off! You wretched dog!" shouted Septima.

"Splendid! With pleasure," replied Snape calmly.

Septima knew something was up by his reaction. He was not angry. Something was not quite right here…

Snape looked her over perplexed. Septima pulled up the low neck of her pajama top once more.

"Purple sleepwear?" asked Snape in mock outrage. "I gathered only Dumbledore had a flair for such whimsy. Really, Lockhart _has_ rubbed off on you as I suspected," said Snape sneering.

It wasn't so much the sneer she wanted to wipe off his face, it was more the audacious black eyebrow that was raised

"Yes, Snape. I rather like purple pajamas. That is, when I wear pajamas at all," snapped Septima.

As she slammed the door in his face, the look of horror and embarrassment on his face, was some consolation.

_Where the hell had that come from?_ she pondered.


	7. Chapter 7: Perfume

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Note: **This chapter consists of the narrator's observations, Snape's internal thoughts, and dialogue between Vector and Snape. I hope it isn't confusing but it just seemed to come out fuller this way.

**Chapter 7: Perfume **

Professor Snape wondered if there was such a thing as latent hormone development in a man of thirty-some odd years.

He was around ten when he attended muggle public school for the last time and was only on Earth Science so he had never been in class for the anatomy portion of the curriculum…

_And what happened with Circe today, I mean, Vector was inexcusable_…

_There are my personal potions stores, items I have purchased and collected, the stores for my Potions classes, and also the ones for the general use of all at Hogwarts, for the sick ward, especially, and the general use of the staff._

_I was conducting my weekly inspection of the school potions stores. I had climbed the ladder to check the shelf life of some of the more costly ingredients when the door opened._

_Let me preface my comments and say that I was more surprised then when I entered a bathroom a few years ago and saw a recently knocked out troll on the floor, a wand up its nose, with Potter, Weasley, and Granger staring up at me dumbstruck when I entered the facility._

_It was Vector carrying, I repeat, carrying the midnight blue velvet robes she had purchased at Madam Malkins with her sidekick Sinistra, which means that she wasn't wearing the robes and she should have been, if only for the maintenance and promotion of my own mental health._

"Vector, what are you doing here? I believe you should be on your way to your date with the squib, Lockhart."

_Do not stare you fool....for Merlin's sake cover yourself up._

He willed her to hear what he was thinking knowing it was impossible.

"I was just going, Severus. I merely came here for something I forgot."

_She wore a strapless dress, in the same midnight blue color of her robes. _

_I struggled to make eye contact which was exceedingly difficult, but I believe I was successful for most of the trying encounter. Or ordeal, depending on how one looks at it._

"Who sent you here to ransack my stores in a most barbarian-like fashion, I might add?"

"Dumbledore. I ran into him on the way out and he said not to bother with going to an Apothecary."

_I may never forgive the Headmaster… ever! So he saw her appealing get-up and sent her to me? Everyone agreed that he was a sweet man. They apparently did not know the merciless, inconsiderate side…_

"What could you possibly need from here? Potions will not work. Transfiguring a more attractive face? Might I suggest you see McGonagall?"

"Funny! I need some herbs or greens possibly," said Vector.

_Vector made her own perfume. Her buddy Sprout gave her the petals and he allowed her to use the dungeons and his own personal cauldrons against his better judgment, and everyone knew she made her own. People seemed to like them. He only liked the smell coming from her. From his own Vector scent gathering experiments that he conducted from time to time, he had deduced that she used jasmine, rose, gardenia, and there was still that one flower he couldn't quite distinguish the notes of. He sure as hell wasn't going to save himself the trouble and ask. He was professional at all times…he had standards. And he had to admit to himself, he was an awkward fool around her._

_Oh, well, another excuse to try to smell her…glorious person._

_It mixed well with her skin--- it was utterly intoxicating, and let's just say that there was abundantly more skin then he was ever privy to before in that evening dress._

(Professor Snape had these thoughts with bridled and his usual outwardly reserved internal glee. Then he was miserable. Lockhart was going to take in this vision for the entire evening, er, not him.)

_He had stolen a bottle that she brewed---once, and all in the pursuit of scientific scholarship, er, of course, naturally._

_From his great height where he was on the ladder and if he leaned forward a bit…._

"For what? You need to ask my permission of course, nicely."

"The hell I do!" She stated angrily. "You may be taking an inventory but you do not own these stores."

_The dark waves of her hair went down to the slim yet shapely pale shoulders_

"Excuse me, potential mascot for the Weird Sisters… Dumbledore has entrusted the duty to me as Potions Master might I remind you."

"And I shall not move out of your way until you tell me what it is for," taunted Snape.

"Perhaps if the need arises to freshen my breath. I am going to dinner and of course, Lockhart will have an entourage on our date that I may need to converse with," she stated impatiently, wondering why she had to answer his queries at all.

_There was an intake of breath. He dearly hoped she hadn't witnessed it. Why in Merlin's name would she need to freshen her breath? She had whispered to him on occasion, in hallways, at meal times in the Great Hall if he wished Umbridge or Trelawney to not hear what they were saying. It was as sweet-smelling as the rest of her flesh. Well, from what he could gather as she passed him or when he sniffed, er, took in her scent unobserved when she stood next to him._

Snape continued to stare at her without saying anything.

"Well. I will be out this evening at dinner and drinks and I will have to talk to Lockhart and his entourage, unfortunately, which I have already just explained to you. Merlin knows why! For precautionary measures…"

"…or to let him give you a kiss, perhaps?" offered Snape, not liking the way the words came out of his mouth, yet…

_He had achieved the desired effect. Her lovely mouth pouted, she stamped her foot, her body shook in anger, which was marvelous to behold in that particular dress, and the blue eyes nearly grew as dark as the velvet, framed by the long dark lashes_

He nearly fell off the ladder but recovered inconspicuously--- his hand had slipped.

"Won't you please retrieve something for me while you are up there, Snape? I have a dress on and heels and getting up the ladder will be difficult for me."

"And?" he inquired of her testily.

"Far be it from me to expect that you would possibly, considering you are up there already. Can't you just fetch me the rare spearmint?"

"Regrettably, I will not be an accomplice to your sordid mission to seek an embrace with Lockhart. I will not be fetching…anything," Snape was adamant and as far as he was concerned the conversation was done.

"Embrace? A bit old-fashioned even for you, Severus," Her eyebrows knitted and he knew she was getting annoyed.

He climbed down slowly. The effort took him all of his well-practiced concentration. That and the desire to not step on the train of his black, billowing robes…and feel like an even bigger fool than he did already.

He spun around to face her.

_She would have to pass very near to him to get to the ladder. _

_Very well, another Vector smelling session would have to commence in mere seconds. So be it._

_Thankfully, he had neither Order nor Death Eater meetings this evening. He could return to the dungeons and rest after this ordeal, this assault on most of his senses was almost quite finished._

_A pity Occlumency worked only to shut out others accessing your thoughts but was little help when your own went through your head._

"Let me by, please, I haven't the time for your nonsense or your cheek," said an exasperated Professor Vector.

_She lifted her head haughtily. She did that neck tilt move that drove him quite mad and he saw the pearl choker that she wore retract, that set off the creamy skin and shoulders…oh, Merlin her dress was strapless_.

He stepped back and mock gallantly waved an arm to let her by.

"Wouldn't want to waste any of your precious moments with Lockhart now would I?" he teased savagely.

She pulled up her skirts and looped them over one arm to ensure she wouldn't trip and ascended the ladder.

I _had once commented on how when she walked in front of me, the light hip sway I noticed nearly drove me to the brink of complete imbecility or madness, as she climbed up the ladder slowly step by step--- I was unprepared. There was no comparison to this. How dare she? She fairly UNDULATED up the ladder. As dangerous as one of that fool Hagrid's hybrid creatures, as if nobody knew except Potter and his band of dunderheads…really._

_Silver-heeled shoes --- size 7 by the looks of them…white ankles… soft looking, calves…what must her legs look like?_

_He'd seen enough._

CRASH!

"Severus…what happened?"

He had slowly kept backing up, did not account for space, and knocked into a shelf of jars behind him.

_For such a large castle the potion storeroom was little more than a pittance of a closet…_

He drew his wand quickly and reparod the three jars that had fallen and got the residue off the hem of his long black robes.

He smirked evilly.

_Just in time to see her climb down the ladder._

She turned and prepared to march out of the storeroom, however, he hadn't moved out of her way yet to let her pass.

His arms were crossed over his chest, the front of his robes rose with his arms.

"Have a pleasant evening," he offered a lop-sided half smile and the most sarcasm he could muster at the moment, after the assault on his sense perception and hormones he hadn't nearly counted on being far from dormant.

The hook-nosed face leaned down from its considerable height difference to meet her eyes, his hair moved toward his face and he inches from her face

"Pray he makes love better than he casts spells. Well, if there were any evidence that he has even cast one to be sure."

She mocked him. "Are you insinuating that I would ever…as if you would even know the difference…"Her face was now beet red.

Vector kicked him in the shin for the disparaging insinuation about her and Lockhart and for what he did to poor Aurora. He moved to the side, muttered a muggle curse he hadn't used in years, and she stormed out slamming the door. It blew the candle out.

He stood in the pitch dark for a moment pondering

_Looking like that…she was veritable bait. Who could resist? Strapless dress…the utter nerve!_

_If Lockhart touched her he would die…did he just detect cherry blossom or stephanotis?_


	8. Chapter 8: A DoubleCrossed Date

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 8 – A Double-Crossed Date**

"Oh, Merlin, no, here to mock me, no doubt," Professor Vector cringed.

One person's mouth formed an "o" in shock and the other approaching was trying to control the look of poorly concealed desire in his eyes, which he dearly hoped she wouldn't notice.

A frightened out of her wits Aurora Sinistra anxiously took her leave.

"Mia, uh, bye. I will be with Gilderoy if you need me." Sinistra saw Snape enter and rapidly and tactlessly left Septima alone.

Snape silently marveled that Sinistra had finally done something useful to him… for once.

_I stand to be corrected. The sidekick walked over hurriedly and that is when I heard her whisper to Septima, as she reached near the back zipper of her dress and tugged upward._

"I saw the red peeping out and fixed it for you," she blurted out, in a rather loud, yet hopeful conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh, er thanks," said Septima, thinking he had not heard as Aurora fixed a piece of her bra that was showing in the back.

_Which confirmed my assumption that her lingerie was also strapless…_

And as he caught his breath and felt 14 again, as the butterfly feeling twirled in his stomach, Snape reaffirmed his vendetta against her dubious friend, Professor Sinistra.

_The itching draft…far too lenient and merciful_… he decided.

_Must they torture me? Vector insinuating, no, she had yelled and slammed a door shut in my face, that sleepwear was optional for her… and quite astonishing because Vector always seemed a pink or white undergarment woman to me. Thank Merlin it wasn't black, my personal favorite, because I would not be held responsible for whatever events unfolded._

_Red? He could kill Sinistra and her untimely… _he closed his eyes for a split second.

"Good evening, Vector," Snape said silkily.

_Why, why must she be so short? He had to look down to address her and it was a struggle to not look near the top of her dress and appear rude. Well, in case there was any red showing again, naturally, the only chivalrous thing to do, as one would expect, would be to point it out to her…and try to pry his eyes away from looking._

He looked. And he saw white, soft, and firm, youthful skin.

He doubted he could keep it together.

_Red, really! Merlin's beard! _He shuddered in embarrassment.

_Merlin's beard… I couldn't focus. Was Longbottom in love? It would certainly explain his hopelessness and less than stellar grades._

And then he panicked. Was he in love or did he just want her? Sadly, he knew it was both. He probably had known deep down for awhile that it was both.

_Doubly cursed…_

Snape felt what he believed to be a twinge of guilt. He had just left occlumency lessons with Potter who was having difficulty controlling his mind. He might just be a bit more sympathetic during their next session.

He had always suspected, er, knew that something was not quite right in the head with Lockhart but truly his suspicions were now correct.

How Lockhart could be chatting happily about himself, Vector off to the bar alone in that dress, and apparently red lingerie. He was beyond daft.

_How any man in their right mind would still be in the pub without trying to be alone with Vector was beyond me. _

Tonight was the end. He had wanted her for three years, but had only sincerely and genuinely admitted it to himself mere months ago.

_There was truly none like her…_

What was left of his heart… and his awakened hormones must have been trying to tell him for months and months.

He could do both. Serve the Order and protect Harry, honor Lily's memory and be with Vector.

Somehow that whole part about her wanting him back as well didn't factor into his thinking.

_As if anyone enamored with a female exercised any rational thinking at all_….he mused regrettably.

He slightly shook his head with the realization that he was a fool to even consider it would be nothing but difficult, impossible, really.

Alas, His hormones had no logic, no reason.

_A pity, really…_

It was why he was in this deplorable pub and in the presence of Lockhart against his better judgment.

_The Lockhart date and the sodding dress was the last straw_.

He would end the date and talk to her and somehow convey his feelings to her.

He wasn't sure how he would do it exactly, but he knew that there was no way he was letting her leave with Lockhart on a Saturday night of all nights.

_This very minute, Charon had put their plan into fruition._

He tried not to smile deviously.

Hopefully, he would not act like a fool and have her slap him for the 45th time. And this very day a swift kick to his shin as well.

_Hadn't the fool Lockhart noticed her dress was strapless? Then again, Dumbledore had…the most brilliant man I knew, who had mercilessly subjected me to this ordeal against his will. _

_Did he ever once stop the endless rambling about his lavender robes and teeth whitener and bother to look at her._

_Perhaps not? She did not have a mirror where the angelic face was._

_Lockhart…brainless and devoid of hormones…pity really._

"Snape," she snapped.

It allowed his concentration to flow yet again, and for that he was grateful.

"How is your date commencing?" He smoothed his face, all trace of victory controlled within his mind and not on his countenance. If he didn't concentrate, he might smile at her.

_Wouldn't due to spoiler her now…just because he loved her, spoiled, er, females could become very obstinate. As if this lovely creature wasn't already?_

"Fine," she lied. "What are you doing here?" she asked in exasperation.

"Dumbledore has taken to his dim-witted need to socialize tirade, yet again, so I decided…" he lied back.

"And it just so happens to be the same night as the Lockhart contest?" she inquired sweetly, yet he knew she was about to verbally pounce.

"As a matter of fact it is," he dead-panned stoically.

He tried not to laugh in her face. She rolled her eyes and didn't believe him for a second.

_It was why she was so utterly attractive… so enticing to me, so smart and so lovely…_

"Has he been a perfect gentleman?" Snape teased after correctly assessing the situation

"Yes. Not that you know what that is," she countered playfully.

He played along. He was good at playing games, even more dangerous ones…with Dumbledore, with the Dark Lord.

However, he never won with Vector. Not since he became her mentor and it ended, and he realized he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"You injure me, Vector. It would hurt my feelings beyond words…" he sneered at her, "if I cared, that is."

"Er, if you possessed any to begin with…" she turned red.

_It was the endearing forthright attitude that intrigued me…perhaps the Scottish on her mother's side…_

The files Filch had let him "borrow" when he became her mentor were very detailed…

"Should I believe you?" He leaned in with a raised eyebrow and mocked looking her over in disbelief at her assertion, merely to annoy her. He really was going too far pushing her buttons. That, and he wanted to smell her floral smell…it was bewitching after all.

"Yes. Not that it is your business."

"Here, Mia. Here, Mia!" Lockhart and a young man both brought, _his Mia,_ a drink.

_And then the flaw in my carefully executed plan…who the hell was this? Oh, Merlin , no. I knew who it was. I taught the dolt years ago…and Lockhart, well, I'd like to forget I ever worked with him, or that he even existed._

Somebody was admiring Vector's dress. And it wasn't just him or Lockhart it was…

Snape was livid but unruffled. He balled his fists, but he ascertained that nobody saw him do it in the crowded pub.

"Severus, I would like you to meet…" said Lockhart jovially.

"I will be right back. I haven't spoken with Aurora in awhile." She smiled sweetly again at him, knowing he would hate to be alone with Lockhart.

_She had no idea that her smile made my insides twitch…uncomfortably so…_

"I am well acquainted with him, Lockhart. Cornelius Fudge's son…am I correct?" he intoned, unimpressed.

"Yes, sir, you were my potions master." The younger man gave a fixed smile.

"Indeed. I do."

_The same self-satisfied smug attitude like Black and Potter...I detested men like that_.

Well, he detested nearly everyone, but some much more than others.

"I now race quidditch brooms…in my leisure time."

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Snape replied disinterestedly.

He was not surprised. This dolt did nothing that required opening a book when he instructed him.

"You are still teaching, Professor Snape?"

_As if he didn't know…_

"Ah, Severus, you may call me, or, no, actually, that will not do. Please drop the formalities of addressing me as Professor Snape. Sir, in fact, should suffice," zinged Snape in a condescending tone. "You have graduated seventh year… that remains to be seen."

"So, I see you have made the acquaintance of our fairly young and newer professor, Septima Vector."

He would see what the dolt wanted with Vector.

"What does she teach, er, sir?"

"Arithmancy," Snape stated nonchalantly.

Which in Snape's mind, was almost as useless as Care of Magical Creatures, well, in his experiences. Dumbledore swore by it…but he had hired Trelawney, after all.

_No matter. Did it matter? Her damned dress was strapless and I still couldn't concentrate. Thankfully, Vector had walked a way for a few moments_.

He could breathe and used every technique of occlumency he had mastered to clear away his mind.

"She is really intelligent…and awfully pretty."

"I take no note of such things," Snape did not make eye contact with him.

"Sir, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I believe she does," Snape answered quickly. "A shame, isn't it? Quite a catch…" his eyes trailed after Vector.

Lockhart, all but being ignored, had walked away and returned to his entourage, whom he paid to pay attention to him.

The man looked at him curiously.

"Are you her boyfriend, sir?"

The elf-made wine that Snape had ordered off the premium wine list that was not-so- premium at that particular pub… nearly choked him.

Snape was grateful that it at least cleared his mind as well as his throat passage due to the shock he had sustained.

"Oh, me, er, absolutely not. Why would you think that?" He had to know.

"You seem to know each other well. When I asked her about school, before you arrived, she talked about you a lot."

_Vector, his Vector, was chatting up this fool before I arrived? Was she mad? He was a complete idiot. He should know? One magical gene shy of troll…and he was being more than generous with that assertion. _

"Really, what did Professor Vector say?" Snape hated himself for asking.

"Nothing much...just that she had worked with you," he said innocently.

Snape was just about to get somewhere when…

_Damn her…she was coming back over after leaving her sidekick, Sinistra._

_For what felt like an eternity, Vector and the dolt made polite conversation for awhile, before he excused himself and left…finally!_

"So…now that the daddy's boy who never worked a day in his life is gone, when DOES squiberella's coach turn back to a pumpkin?" he retorted sarcastically.

He still hadn't forgiven her for talking to someone who raced brooms for a living…the very thought…and for going on what could constitute a date with Lockhart…and not even considering HIM.

Snape, yet again, never rationalized that it might be because he was afraid to suggest it…and even more afraid of her answer.

"Severus, what in the bloody hell are you referring to?"

He almost smiled. She always called him Snape, and he thrived on the rare occasion when she said his first name.

_It sounded like a caress…it was that entrancing Welsh accent…where she grew up…because her father was from Wales. He really needed to see the Headmaster about possibly considering a raise for Argus Filch._

"Is the date over?" he pushed.

"No, I don't know when."

"Somehow I have the strangest feeling it might be over soon," he offered.

"Why is that?"

"Just a feeling, that's all. I have rarely been known to err." He played with her again.

"Oh, please, yes, you have," she waved a hand carelessly.

"Enlighten me, Vector." He crossed his arms over his chest and made a great show of unfortunately, giving her his undivided attention.

_As if he was an effort at all…_ he marveled.

And it was then that she broke her reserve that she had carefully concealed for the last few minutes.

"You think I really give a niffler's arse what you think and that I am apparently daft?"

"Vector, how astonishing your language towards me regrettably is." He became paler than usual and almost stammered."

_What the hell was she going on about now?_

"I overheard from Lockhart what you just told Fudge's son. You are a bloody moron and stay out of my affairs."

"He thought we were er, a couple."

Snape could hear the bell tolling on the night he had planned. It was _his_ coach that was turning into a blasted pumpkin. The lilac-clad excuse for a wizard would pay, it was for sure now.

"Then he must be thicker than you are," snarled Vector.

"I didn't have time or the audacity to tell him that I would rather go to dinner with Trelawney," Snape said smoothly, waiting for the effect it would have. He loved it when she was mad.

_So attractive to him…her temper was far to tempting…_

She smiled evilly. "No worries, I can arrange it."

"Vector, if you even dare to…" the smirk was off his face within seconds.

He concealed the hurt and disappointment well. But he wasn't angry with her. He deserved it.

_If the harpy even dared to insinuate to Sybil…_

"Well, I must be off…Vector," he nodded. "Give my regards to Sinistra."

_Who was probably cowering and steering very clear of him._

_She didn't itch anymore, of that he was certain…anyway._

Septima thanked her lucky stars that he was leaving… and grimaced when he just moved to another section of the pub.

Snape approached the last seat at the bar and stood there skulking. His face in its usual inscrutable plain slate, and his arms crossed over his chest.

He'd give it an hour but not before working on Lockhart next.

Professor Vector was livid. He was annoying and mettlesome, even more so lately.

It was almost as bad as when he mentored her.

She could kick him in his other shin, she was so angry. He had no idea what she had gone through before they got to the pub.

Snape only thought about himself, certainly of no one else, and most certainly not of her.

************************************************8

Fudge, Jr. had went out into the night air and chuckled to himself.

_Snape…that bastard had feelings after all! Nobody would believe it. That is why I was not going to tell anyone._

_That…and well, who really cared?_

_He was still mean…even these many years later. And he still thought I was dumb. As if I hadn't noticed how he looked longingly at the new professor._

_The way his eyes lingered on her face when he thought nobody was looking…the stupid bastard…as if he didn't know…his own girlfriend was a Madame Malkin model._

_Well, the poor girl had been there a year or two so he guessed she was able to deal with it._

Then he forgot as he apparated to his girlfriend's house. She had dinner waiting.


	9. Chapter 9: Date with a Dunderhead

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 9: Date with a Dunderhead**

_Professor Vector's recollections of what happened that day… before Snape arrived to stir up some trouble._

Gilderoy Lockhart had sent another quick note to Septima before she had left Hogwarts for Flourish and Blotts. She had almost missed the owl with purple ribbons at its neck. She believed, unfortunately, that it was modeled after Lockhart's owl lilac silk cravat.

Oddly enough, Charon, Snape's owl, had been passing in the hallway at the same time. Once he had caught sight of Lockhart's owl, Septima was quite sure she saw the owl roll its eyes. As Lockhart's owl approached her, she noticed Charon bump into the other owl, seemingly by "accident." Septima wasn't so sure. She had seen the owl and its owner in action enough times to know better.

Lockhart, in the note, wished her a good day and wanted to confirm their "date" for the late afternoon. Septima had hoped to Merlin it was a parchment making his excuses and cancelling their date. She sighed and knew that it was not to be. Clearly, Merlin was not listening. He never did. Septima was never lucky and this time was no different.

_Surely, Merlin had enjoyed placing Severus Snape as my mentor and now tormentor for years. Maybe others had joined him in the laughter at my expense,"_ she mused sadly.

_When would it ever end? _She had entertained the question silently to herself so many times she had lost count.

...

The crowd at Flourish and Blotts was astounding. A gathering such as this was even larger than the last Weird Sisters concert she had attended with Aurora. That was the time that Aurora Sinistra claimed vehemently that she was convinced the lead bagpiper had winked at her in a crush of thousands. However, this rabid crowd today that Septima faced alone, contained only…women.

Septima made her way to the front door of the bookstore gingerly. The women on line were pretty aggressive to say the least. Several of the women had jeered and cat-called to her that she was a "sly piece" and that "she had better hot foot it and get on with it to the back of the line…or else."

Fortunately, a member of Lockhart's team recognized Septima as Lockhart's date at his Hogwarts Homecoming Ball a few years ago and the winner currently of "The Witch Weekly: Win a Date with Gilderoy Lockhart Contest." The member of Lockhart's entourage let her through the door. Septima was eager to be led in at this time. The chants and gestures by the angry mob of women who resented Septima's "special treatment" were getting ruder, and I cannot repeat what was yelled out by the hecklers to you the reader.

…

"Marvelous! Superb! Splendid! Tell your grandmother…Enjoy!" Gilderoy Lockhart signed the last autograph with flourish and pulled back his peacock feather quill. He grinned toothily as the gushing pink-cheeked witch took the photo with trembling hands and turned to leave.

"Uhhhhhh...I will….Mr. Lockhart," stammered the witch.

"Ahhhhhh….Professor Vector," said Gilderoy exuberantly. "Two years. Has it been that long? My, the time flies…and so do my autographed photos. I was just informed that we have just gone through the last supply."

"Good evening, Professor Lockhart." Septima greeted Gilderoy and added the "Professor" merely as a courtesy.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I was to hear you had entered the contest. To think you rushed out immediately to submit your name…and out of thousands of my female fans…."

"Er, yeah," said Septima awkwardly.

"Well, off we go," Gilderoy addressed the crowd just then.

"But before we do….May I have your attention, please."

"Oh, Merlin, no!" groaned Septima. She recalled what was divulged at the ball the last time he shouted similar words. He had embarrassed both herself and Snape.

"Ladies, the lovely creature on my left is Professor Septima Vector. THE winner of the Witch Weekly: Win a Date… with _me_ contest," he smiled boyishly at the crowd.

The first piece of rubbish hit Septima in the arm, the second in the chest, and the third on the side of her face. It was then that Lockhart's team ran over to escort Septima out of Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

….

The coach pulled away from Flourish and Blotts and proceeded to head to the pub.

"My most sincere apologies, Professor Vector…my fans can be quite…feisty," said Lockhart sighing.

Septima didn't believe he was genuinely sorry in the least. She wiped the rubbish that the women had thrown at her from her face and looked down at her ruined blue robes.

"No matter…I can fix you up good as new in a jiffy." Lockhart raised his wand and Septima shouted….

"NOOOOOOO! Gilderoy, I can do it myself." She had heard what had happened to Harry Potter at a Quidditch match once. Professor McGonagall disliked Lockhart as much as Snape did.

"Ah-ha! Independent females…how I adore them!" grinned Lockhart, winking at his entourage.

The members of his entourage were talking to each other and reviewing the plans for that evening. They had not said one word to Septima since her arrival.

One member with bobbed hair and mint green robes addressed Septima, finally acknowledging her presence. "We follow a strict timetable and cannot lapse from our itinerary. We are not stopping. Surely, you brought spare robes?"

Septima shook her head.

"We couldn't possibly stop at Malkin's now. You didn't plan on wearing the same robes all evening, did you?" Lockhart's assistant looked shocked. "Where is your robe stylist?"

"Does it look like I have an entourage?" said Septima, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should, darling. I have extra robes in the back of the coach…pink with Gilderoy's face on them. You could use the help. What size are you, my dear?"

"Er, that won't be necessary….Scourgify!" Septima had made herself presentable again. However, it looked like there was still a tiny mark on her sleeve.

"Much better…I was worried about the pictures we would be taking later in the evening. You really should get an assistant. A busy career witch like yourself," chimed Lockhart.

"You would."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fine. Oh, and Professor Lockhart…I may not have an entourage, like you do, but I do have someone I would like to invite…if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would think more people would look, er…good, at the pub. Surely, it would not interrupt our date." Septima knew how to butter up Lockhart by now.

Gilderoy grinned and the light had gone off in his wavy hair.

"Could I refuse my dear tulip anything? The more the merrier as they say. We will have plenty of time…alone…but my fans might react again. One more person couldn't hurt. Invite them down…perfect for the photo opp…"

"Thank you!" smiled Septima victoriously.

….

_Oh, that must be her reply now_…Septima noted the owl flying over to where she sat with Gilderoy and his entourage at a pub table.

So far, the date with Lockhart was fine. Fine, but boring. He talked of nothing but himself, his questionable accomplishments, and his hair. There was actually a mirror at the ready in the pockets of his entourage at any given time to be whisked out.

Septima had borrowed Lockhart's owl and enclosed a note to Aurora inviting her to come and join them at the pub.

Having her friend nearby would certainly make her situation more comfortable. And she had to admit with a grin that she knew Aurora fancied Lockhart for some reason.

When Septima took the piece of parchment from Aurora's owl…_funny where was Gilderoy's…_She noticed it was not Gilderoy's and that the parchment was well over a foot long.

**Dear Septima,**

**No.**

**Merlin no…It can't be….**

**Is it true?**

**You can't be serious? **

**Come on?  
**

**I love you, my dear friend.**

**How is it possible that I can join you both?**

**Do you realize that I adore him?**

**Yes, I think you do.**

**What should I wear?**

**Be there soon. Pink or blue robes? I can't decide.**

**Aurora**

It was then that Septima noticed another owl approaching them…

It was Charon, Snape's owl.

"How does your master know I would be at the pub already?" she asked the owl suspiciously.

Charon ignored her question. _As if no other owl had noticed Lockhart's owl! The purple ribbon had been a dead giveaway. Did she think I was daft? No idea what my master sees in her…_

Charon believed that the fumes in the potions classroom were finally getting to Snape after so many years of being the Potions Master. _Well, anyway…to the task at hand,_ thought Charon.

Septima opened the parchment that Charon brought. Unfortunately, it was from Snape.

**Dear Dunderhead,**

**The Headmaster wished to speak to you about some work you are currently completing for him. I know nothing about this so I could be of no further assistance.**

**I did inform the Headmaster that I do not keep tabs on your sordid comings-and-goings. Nor do I personally care, I might add.**

**I am not your assistant, though you were once my mentoring subject. And I still see no reason for your elevated status to tenured professor. The Headmaster is getting on in years, I suppose, and this is the only logical explanation that I can gather at the present time.**

**If only he would allow me to do the hiring.**

**Let me make it very clear that I do not wish to be pressed about your whereabouts in future.**

**I have lost precious time composing this letter and I do not appreciate the inconvenience and disruption to my schedule.**

**I am not, as Rubeus Hagrid so eloquently puts it, a "duffer."**

**Please see to your duties before you go out gallivanting to Merlin-knows-where.**

**Professor Severus Snape**

**Potions Master**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**


	10. Chapter 10: Sour Grapes

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 10: Sour Grapes**

Professor Snape continued to sulk at the pub, his arms still crossed tight over his chest and the hair on both sides blocking the narrowed black eyes from the patrons around him as he faced the mirror behind the bar. He was still livid that Vector would fathom communicating with someone who raced quidditch brooms for a living. It had been the same thing with Lily and Potter. Forget knowledge and book learning, apparently twigs that were magicked to move were somehow more appealing to the fairer sex.

And speaking of fair… Vector was gorgeous. He could even look past her poor taste and the fact that she was somehow lured into a date with Lockhart by her daft friend Sinistra. Perhaps the loveliest he had ever seen. He had had to move away, just to think and clear his head and in an attempt to refrain from exercising an unforgiveable curse on Lockhart. He sipped his low grade elf-made wine and wished they served the brand he kept at Spinner's End.

And speaking of sex or lack thereof at the present time…why did he have to be in public where he was subjected to Vector in a strapless dress with the idea planted firmly in his mind, that no level of occlumency that he could gather would eliminate, the fact that her lingerie was red? Of course, courtesy of her stupid fool of a friend who had ruined the Hogwarts choir's reputation forever with her ghastly warbling.

Why the games? What was the matter with him? It had taken him a lifetime and he still was lacking certain answers. Why was everything so difficult with the very few women he was ever truly interested in? Why was he at a pub when he hated to socialize and would rather be in his office reading the latest potions journals, drinking wine that no elf with any pride would admit to making when he had better at home? Even trying to keep a narcissistic, delusional, wig-wearing dolt, who was the only human known to mankind who had ever sent _himself _a valentine at bay, from someone who as he fell madder for, he had only managed to alienate even further?

And the plot was only about to thicken once his owl gave the signal. And if Vector found out she would definitely kick his other shin quite hard and perhaps worse. Well, it had come to this and what other choice did he have really?

He had tried to take matters into his own hands before with no success. Had tried to give her a clue, no, hit her over the head with a clue that even Longbottom could guess correctly and it hadn't worked. This was why he had taken the low road. And if that is what it took so be it. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried in other ways. Too bad that she was lovely and very intelligent but could still be daft. But he loved the infuriating dolt anyway….and remembered that he hadn't even really lost his patience when he attempted to tell her that he did.

_**Snape's Office…Last term…**_

"I have many secrets, one in particular that would surprise most," he said, attempting to segue into the conversation by offering a tantalizing mystery. "Merlin knows it surprised me and that is a rare occurrence."

"Well, what is it?" scoffed Professor Vector disinterestedly. "You secretly think Harry Potter is an ok chap? You really do harbor a love of fizzing whizzbees?" Professor Vector smiled in spite of herself.

He could have offered a sarcastic biting retort, but why? What he was about to say would do the trick in throwing her for a loop with no such efforts required. The element of surprise was his only chance for success.

"Actually, I am in love with someone." He informed her mildly. He marveled at his sudden boldness.

_She truly had no idea what a profound legilimens and occlumens I am. Perhaps…I would toy with her. She wasn't stupid. She would guess and the pressure would be off a bit. _

How could she not guess that he would do anything in this world for her? He would die for her, brave the dementors and Azkaban for her if he had too. He had once almost been trampled at a Lockhart book signing at Flourish and Blotts for her as he fought his way out barely escaping from nearly hysterical old maids. Lockhart fans not being as far from frightening as dementors. Well, perhaps that didn't count because he had gifted her with a book about hags, insinuating that she was one. Ok, forget that. What _would_ it take to convey his devotion?

She laughed uncontrollably. "Poor girl…oh, Merlin…does she even know?" her laughter started to subside.

"No. No she doesn't."

"Come on. She must have an idea," pressed Vector with interest.

"Absolutely not the faintest idea, I assure you, Vector."

"Is she a dolt?" She snickered ungenerously.

"No, she is very intelligent."

"Oh, well, is she very attractive?"

"Extremely…extremely attractive," he looked away.

"What is so special about her?" retorted Septima.

"Many things…she's lovely, she's kind to everyone, even those that don't deserve her kindness…"

"And conceited….apparently…"

"No, very modest and what is the most alluring, exceptional thing about her is that she doesn't really know how truly attractive she is. A very gifted witch, loves her job, and she is very good at it."

"And I am supposed to believe this?" she sniffed.

"Why not?" He asked her with all appearances of being nonchalant.

"You of all people…why you care for nothing."

"That's not true. What would make you believe that? I care for things."

"Like what? Slytherin winning the cup or deducting house points to the undeserving at an alarming rate. Yes, things, not people."

"I care for her," he said simply.

"Uh, huh. Ok," she rolled her eyes to make a point.

"Vector…why so dismissive?" he surveyed her with increasing interest.

"About your imaginary object of affection…"

"Not imaginary. Though sometimes I can't believe someone like that actually exists," the reply was warm and spoken in a soft, barely audible voice.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck and…I guess it is a shame that she will never know how you feel," she replied in a careful, offhand tone.

"Yes, I guess so." He followed her lead.

This was not going as planned. He would have to change tact.

"What about you, Vector. We have worked together for a few years now. Nobody you care for?" He eyed her, hoping she would take the bait.

"Yes, er, well, my parents, my brother and his wife, my friend Aurora…my pet toad."

"You know what I mean." He raised a knowing eyebrow.

Vector gulped and grew nervous. "Er, no, not like that. I have no time. I live here. If I did you and everybody else would know. Almost nothing in this school is a secret after awhile."

"So besides the obvious people and a certain amphibian…we are in the same boat then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it that."

"There appears to be a similarity," he coaxed.

"Uh, do you mean between me and you? Er, I think not."

"I think there is," he said smoothly in a low, wispy caress. His voice grew near velvet.

_In a moment it would be over…all these tiresome games… relief._

"And, so what if it is? Maybe there is… but I certainly don't handle things like you do," she floundered.

And he had her. _One more minute and she would break._

"Even if I did care about someone I would never tell you. It's my business," she insisted.

"Why? Don't you trust me? We have worked together for a long time, and I was your mentor." The voice tried to be soothing and convincing.

"Please don't remind me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to forget." She grew more defensive.

"I think you do care for somebody," he informed her.

"Er, no, I mean I did…not right now though."

"I am compelled to believe that you are lying." He teased, but held her gaze firmly, not backing down.

"You know I could look at you and tell." The light threat pushed her over the edge.

"No, you, you wouldn't. Legilimancy is a strange art, Snape."

"I might, if I thought you weren't telling me the truth." And he loved her…because she referred to legilimancy as an art. Such a subtle distinction.

Her eyes went to the floor and remained there.

"Why can't I know?"

"Because you can't," she admitted.

"Ah, as I suspected."

"I didn't say or confirm ANYTHING!" She panicked and broke the stare to glance at the door.

"I believe you just did. Vector, tell me who it is? Do I know him?" He knew he had gone too far but it was too late to care.

"No," she lied.

"What is he like?"

"Infuriating, stubborn, brilliant, insistent… and I am leaving." She nearly tripped exiting his office in a blur.

_So for months now I have known that she likes me but she is fighting it. And that valuable piece of knowledge that I had acquired with difficulty has gotten me absolutely nowhere. _

_And here I am. With Sinistra, Lockhart, and other assorted fools carousing at a pub._

_Just a few more minutes…and with a little patience…this blasted night would soon be at an end. And then that dunderhead with the blinding teeth will…_

Splash. The force pushed the wine from its glass and it slapped the counter and the black billowing robes that were near it.

"Professor Snape you old confirmed bachelor you…but then again…oh so sorry about the wine. Let me give you my handkerchief…tut tut…no buts, it is the least I could do,"

Gilderoy Lockhart was lucky that he when he reached for his handkerchief he hadn't noticed the look Snape now gave him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Earlier that evening…_

Professor Vector was still livid with Snape as she watched him still skulking at the bar. She had a sudden urge to hurl a gillywater, yellow umbrella, with extra sugar to make it sticky, in his face like she did when he gave her a copy of Magical Makeover: Putting your Best Claw Forward (Hag's Edition) for the staff grab bag. He had been causing trouble even before he arrived at the pub. He was always causing difficulties for her since she had come to Hogwarts.

As she read Snape's parchment regarding his annoyance at writing to her, she had noticed his owl, Charon, roll its eyes as Aurora Sinistra walked into the pub. Charon was losing his patience because he had to linger behind as Septima wrote a rather uncordial note back to Severus Snape.

**Dear Nuisance,**

**Professor Dumbledore is well aware of where I am this evening, as unfortunately most of the staff and the wizarding world know that I won the Witch Weekly Contest. If it was an urgent matter, surely he would contact me of his own accord. I wish not to be disturbed further this evening.**

**Septima**

Septima looked up. Aurora Sinistra was speechless and trembling as she stared at Gilderoy Lockhart. Septima closed the parchment and entrusted it to Charon. Charon turned to fly yet again back to his master when Gilderoy stopped him.

"I can't possibly refuse him. I will not disregard this owl. He has so eagerly awaited me," said Lockhart ruefully.

Aurora sighed and checked her reflection in the mirror, marveling that such a handsome man could adore such a horrid , stealthy owl as Snape's Charon. She was still a little sensitive over the constant reminders by Snape that both he and his owl thought her singing in the Hogwarts Choir was abysmal and posed threats to their mental state. Snape once informed her that he hardly ever saw his owl because he fled to the safety of his perch at the owlery whenever she had choir practice. It was far enough from the Great Hall to avoid damaging his sensitive hearing. Well, perhaps his long-suffering owl hoped.

Charon, Snape's owl, had no idea what the dimwit Lockhart was talking about so he let him ramble on.

Gilderoy whipped out a peacock quill and signed two glossy pictures of himself.

"To Severus Snape…Hope you are diligently practicing those dueling spells…Yours Truly…Gilderoy Lockhart," said Gilderoy with flourish.

"To…what is the owl's name?" asked Lockhart genially.

"Charon," replied Septima with a smirk.

"Ah, yes. K-A-R-E-N…To Severus Snape's trusty and faithful animal companion…"

"His only companion…"offered Sinistra who stopped as Septima looked at her in astonishment.

"…Yours Truly…Gilderoy Lockhart," Lockhart put down his quill as if he had just signed the Magna Carta.

"Er, no, it's C-H-A-R-O-N," piped up Septima. "Severus is well read and likes Greek mythology. Though he could have chosen a less sinister character I would guess…" She decided to correct Gilderoy because so far Aurora still appeared to be in a trance and had not uttered another word.

"Surely, the owl doesn't mind. What a story! Why alter it?" Gilderoy turned his blinding, pearly white smile on Charon. "When you go off and brag to your little owl friends that you met me, it will be quite the conversation piece," insisted Gilderoy.

Charon took the photos and fled.

Luckily, later in the evening, an elderly witch named Hilda who had been staking out the pub in order to get a glimpse of Gilderoy and his date, was delighted when she came across two autographed photos of Gilderoy Lockhart that had somehow accidentally ended up in the dustbin outside of the Cauldron. Though there were claw prints marks running through the photos they were still in pretty good condition. "Had some creature stamped on it?" Hilda wondered.

"M…m…my name is Aurora Sin-is-tra."

"Ah, yes…the resident Astronomy professor of Hogwarts. I have heard so much about you," said Gilderoy Lockhart.

_30 minutes later…._

"YES! I have two copies of all of your works…just in case I lose one. Not that it would ever happen, Professor Lockhart. How about that ghoul in _Gadding with Ghouls_? Is it true that you merely arrived in that village, wherever it is, and one ghoul in particular was vanquished because he heard about what you did to three other ghouls in a neighboring village?" asked Aurora with unbridled enthusiasm.

Enthusiasm that made Septima feel nauseous.

"Yes, it is true," said Lockhart who was grinning his toothy smile.

Septima was relieved that Aurora was so entranced and Gilderoy so engrossed in being a perpetual braggart that she could be left alone. It gave her a break from the unendurable small talk about Lockhart and his unconfirmed accomplishments. The dinner was tediously boring. Even Lockhart's entourage was busy planning out the next few days and how to more effectively promote his new book.

Septima now drank a firewhiskey and played with her napkin. She looked around the room and noticed several old artifacts that she had stared at for the umpteenth time that evening. She liked the Cauldron but they really had to think about sprucing up the place a tad.

"Well, if you read _Voyages with Vampires _remember the unlucky fellow that sought me out in that old castle…" ruminated Gilderoy.

"Yes…page 324…that was something…"gushed Aurora.

Septima visibly blanched. _Maybe I should lay off the firewhiskey?_

But she had to smile to herself as he thought of Snape and the expression on his face if he had to sit there and listen to the both of them carrying on so.

_Eyebrow raising, one side of his lip curling slowly and dangerously….before he rolled his his dark eyes in exasperation._

"Yes…then there was that diary entry in _Year with the Yeti_…"

Then there was that time that they were with Lockhart and he started in about the dueling club and being Snape's superior…she had seen Snape put his hand in his robes, very near the pocket where he kept his wand, and fearing that he was enclosing a hand over it, she glared at him and hurriedly mouthed, _"no….don't…" _He had glanced at her and reluctantly removed his hand from his robes.

Septima pushed her glass away when she saw Lockhart and Aurora whooping and reciting quotes and page numbers from his published works.

She excused herself and went to the ladies' room.

Aurora and Gilderoy would do fine without her. She looked in the mirror, found herself still presentable, albeit with a very bored expression on her face, and sat in a large chair for five minutes of peace and quiet in the loo. Just about anywhere would do. Lockhart's boasting could not penetrate these old walls.

Eventually, she rose and left the lounge. However, when she saw who walked into the Cauldron she wished she would have stayed.

_At the bar…. The present time…_

Septima stopped thinking about the events leading up to Snape's arrival. She glanced over to where he stood and noticed that some woman had seemed to be talking to him. A few minutes later she nodded at him and passed. _She had dark robes on, a sullen expression…perhaps one of his Death Eater cohorts? _

_Or perhaps he had drugged her drink so she would talk to him? Drugged her…that would make sense, otherwise he refused to talk to anyone all night. Except me…naturally he only wanted to ruin my already horrible evening with Lockhart._

_Could the evening get any worse?_

Poor Professor Vector had no idea how truly worse it could get. And it did…


	12. Chapter 12: Fowl Play

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 12: Fowl Play**

Septima Vector went back to the table where Aurora and Lockhart were sitting with his entourage. After a few moments she noticed that Snape had turned from the bar, still sulking, and made his way to their table…_to sit with them?_

He did.

Septima didn't have to react. Aurora did it for her when she looked up at the duo of Snape and his owl, Charon, gliding over to their table. Snape nodded silently and took a seat. His owl rested on a piece of wood that was hanging from the wall, using it as a makeshift perch. That and the owl wanted to be as far away from Sinistra as possible.

Aurora spit out her firewhiskey in surprise. Lockhart was fervently checking his robes to make sure no loose whiskey or spit had fallen on them, thus altering his perfect appearance. Once more secure in his toilette, he sighed in relief and Aurora recovered, though she was concerned that Gilderoy may be cross with her. Snape rolled his eyes and maintained silence.

The tension mounted and Lockhart broke it.

"Well, if it isn't the Potions Master…again…how goes your evening Professor Snape, our incomparable potioneer at Hogwarts?"

Aurora made a gagging noise that Septima hoped nobody heard.

"Lockhart, Vector, Sinistra…" Snape nodded and pretended he hadn't heart his ridiculous greeting. Charon also pretended he hadn't heard anything.

_**One Hour Later…**_

Lockhart had done most of the talking at the table during their evening. Septima just pouted and tried to act like she was listening. Snape had a blood vessel throbbing at one side of his temple and Septima could have sworn his hand had reached in his robes for his wand a few times, but he restrained himself with Lockhart's constant bragging and jabbering. Snape's owl closed his eyes a few times and Septima wasn't sure if he was dozing off exactly or just feigning delirium.

Aurora was too engrossed in Gilderoy Lockhart to do much more than cast a quick glance over at the rest of their party from time to time.

It was then that Professor Vector once again broke out of her thoughts as a piece of parchment fell to the table. An owl she didn't recognize nodded at Gilderoy to indicate the message was for him. The owl turned and swept out of the pub not waiting to be paid.

"Let me make my excuses for a brief moment," announced Lockhart. "Dora, could you please hand me the parchment?"

"Er, sure," blushed Aurora. "Oh, the name is Aurora, not Dora."

"Right, that is what I said," replied Lockhart, as he eagerly opened the parchment. "Surely another business proposal for in demand items from my fans." He grinned toothily.

Snape, who had been quietly sitting at the table for some time, rolled his eyes again.

"Or quite possibly fan mail," remarked Lockhart exuberantly. "I can never have a moment to myself, especially in public. Ah, the trials and tribulations of being famous," he signed resignedly.

Snape looked as if he desired to avada himself.

Aurora smiled giddily at him, which left her face within two seconds after Snape met her eyes and shot her a look that made her drop the smile and shiver in fear.

Septima said nothing and sat with her chin resting in her hand, until a piercing scream nearly lurched her out of her seat.

"Oh,dear, MERLIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It _can't_ be true!" yelled Lockhart in a frenzy.

"What is it Professor?" shrieked Aurora. His entourage just gaped at him with concern.

"My poor owl, my poor…Winifred!"

"What seems to be the matter with your owl, Professor?" asked Septima calmly. He did tend towards exaggeration at times.

"She appears to have been kidnapped! This piece of parchment is a ransom note!"

Pandemonium broke out in the pub after Gilderoy jumped on a table and announced what had happened to the entire pub. He then cleared his throat and read it aloud with shaking hands. Unfortunately, he should have at the very least perused it before reading it in public.

_**Gilderoy Lockhart,**_

_**Your owl, Sunshine, Winifred, or whatever it's called is currently in our possession. It will not be harmed, because it has suffered enough since it was purchased by you in its youth. She is unharmed and will be returned to you if you submit to our requests. You shall meet our demands immediately after you read the parchment. In future, if you do not uphold your part of the agreement, well, your owl might just mysteriously disappear yet again. Think of it as a sacrifice to the greater good of the wizarding world at large.**_

_**List of Demands:**_

_**You are not to don any Madame Malkin robes in any of the following, revolting shades of purple (lilac, plum, royal, puce, and especially lilac…and lavender, etc.) Come to think of it, shades of blue and pink should be included as well. Actually, wearing any pastel or powdery shades of any color resembling muggle Easter eggs should be barred. In all conscience, someone should have asked this of you years ago and we cannot see this unjust practice continuing any longer.**_

_**Expeditiously remove all hair care products from the shelves of any apothecary in Britain. We need not explain ourselves further on this issue.**_

_**Lastly, hold a press conference (which should not be particularly difficult for you) and readily admit that you cannot cast a single spell from A Standard Book of Spells, Year 1. Also, you are forbidden from ever again claiming a higher rank than any other professor during your time in the Hogwarts dueling club.**_

_**Since we have realized that we cannot completely annihilate your financial livelihood, in hopes that you will never return to instructing the youth of Hogwarts, we have determined that it is in our best interests to overlook your book profits. We stand firm in this decision, albeit, it being a difficult one to make. Considering Flourish and Blotts is the only store within miles of the wizarding world, we can turn the other cheek in regard to those egregious blights on literary magical scholarship and somehow move on as magical folk.**_

_**Send your answer within the hour. We hope that for once you will make a halfway intelligent choice, but we might be overly optimistic. You will be contacted within the hour for your answer.**_

There was silence in the pub. And then laughter, uproarious laughter broke out. Gilderoy's face turned anything but pale and powderly to match his robes. It was more like a radish red. The guffaws from the males were silenced from time to time as their wives or girlfriends swatted them for being so mean and unsympathetic to their hero's plight.

Septima's jaw had dropped. And when it once again slackened and became normal she turned to Snape.

"Do you know anything about this?" She wasn't dim. She looked curiously over at Snape and his owl.

Snape took her in with a glance and replied airily, "Not the faintest idea."

Gilderoy stepped down from the table as his entourage put their heads together to plan a strategy from the fallout and prepare for damage control…because their client had just made a complete, irreversible, ass out of himself.

Snape looked, er, chipper, and Septima was eyeing him suspiciously but said nothing more.

Sinistra, who was afraid to glance at Snape, noticed that his owl was now awake and looked quite a bit smug.

Lockhart headed towards a table again after gathering his thoughts and when one member of his entourage grabbed his arm to prevent him from standing atop a table again and making an ass out of himself twice, he actually shoved him in a very ungentlemanly manner.

"How _dare_ these raconteurs besmirch my name! Jealousy…of me! Quite obvious, isn't it? Unfortunately, my trusty owl has paid the ultimate price. The lengths it will drive people's souls to," Gilderoy nodded with a knowing look at the crowd.

"What if my owl is never seen or heard from again? Oh, yes, I will agree to their demands. But…we will find out who these scoundrels are…this very evening." Gilderoy ended his speech with a dramatic gesture as if he was on stage.

He stepped down and almost fell as he returned to the table.

"Professor," Septima addressed Lockhart reluctantly. "We had, er, a wonderful evening thusfar. Let us end our, er, date, and try to help your owl. I would be more than willing to assist you."

"Not necessary. I have everything under control. They want my night ruined. These scoundrels think they are one step ahead of me. That I am weak and will not do anything and stand back. But I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Vanquisher of the Yeti, Gadder with Ghouls, has everything under control. Don't pout, Buttercup, I have something up my sleeve. There, that's a good girl," said Gilderoy condescendingly, in what he thought was a soothing tone.

Septima stared at the ruffled periwinkle blue robes and pearly white teeth and felt immediately uneasy.

Snape looked at his owl Charon covertly and decided that he would provide him with extra special owl treats.

Tipping off Rita Skeeter anonymously so she could witness this and write about the letter was a nice touch.

Well, he was raised in the ways of Slytherin House after all.


	13. Chapter 13: Far Too Many Questions

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 13: Far Too Many Questions**

Amidst the yelling, the fainting of Lockhart, the owls to the Ministry, and various other commotions, nobody had noticed Severus Snape slink off to converse with his owl, Charon.

Snape beckoned to his owl with his eyes and they moved quickly to a dusty corner with no tables.

He stared intently at Charon.

"Listen to me…see the two men entering the pub? Both work for the Ministry. Some joke of an office. The pub is locked down. Wait one moment…" Snape said calmly.

Snape stared at the two men, penetrating their eyes and turning away before they noticed.

"I believe they wish to question the patrons. I can't read anymore…they are too far from me. They may wish to see you, naturally, because an owl was involved. You were at the owlery and arrived here. You know what to tell them should they have an owl communicate with you. And one more piece of advice. There is a type of substance, taken internally, that is close to veritaserum for certain animals. Do not drink anything they may offer and certainly do not eat anything either. Understood?" Snape eyed his owl meaningfully. "Wait her and we will see what they do. I am not offering any assistance, unless they ask nicely, of course."

Aurora and Septima were huddled on the ground. Lockhart was on his back between them on the floor. They continued to lightly slap his wrists and his face hoping he would come around soon.

After he made his rousing speech, he became over come, and undone and had fainted into a heap on the floor.

"Could you all please back up? He needs air. Where are his bloody people?" shrieked Aurora.

"Let me try to get up and get to them. I see his assistant in the back with the green robes. Maybe she can do something?"offered Septima.

"I think he hit his head. He may need to see a mediwizard. He slumped straight to the floor, Septima. Of course, Snape was right next to us and when I yelled at him to catch him he stepped back and told me, "Oops. Slipped right through my hands, I guess I wasn't quick enough," snorted Aurora.

"Well, I'll see about that later. Ma'am, please!" Septima arose unsteadily to her feet and passed slowly between a few screaming witches. "I'll need to get through!"

Septima reached Lockhart's assistant Phyllis, and noticed two Ministry wizards were conversing with her.

"Excuse me. You need to contact St. Mungo's. He's not up yet and someone should maybe get him a drink when he wakes up."

"Spirits have calories dear. St. Mungo's is on its way. I can take it from here. I believe the date is over."

_Thank Merlin…_thought Septima. _Let her take it from here. I'm done._

The Ministry official stopped her.

"You will also need to give your name, madame. We are taking them and talking to people and no one else can leave until we do so."

"Fine, but don't you realize that several people have left already. Even before you arrived?"

"Yes. But we can start with who is here," the agent ignored her and retorted tediously.

A great red spark noisily burst forth from his wand and the room turned towards him.

"We will start with people that know Mr. Lockhart quite well. I wish to speak with any owls that were present in the Hogwarts owlery today. Is Karen here? K-A-R-E-N Snape? Owl from Hogwarts…Karen, are you here?"

Charon, Snape's owl, made a face. His master nodded to him and he swooped over to the the Ministry official.

Septima walked nonchalantly over to Snape. "Why are they talking to your owl first?" she asked suspiciously.

"No idea," he replied smoothly. "Actually, I will offer to give my name next. Excuse me, Vector, I will see you in a bit."

Snape swept over to them.

"Is he your owl?" asked the agent.

"Yes, he is. He is my owl. I have not yet given my account yet, but I gave my name to the other official prior to this," Snape offered calmly.

"Why don't we interview both you and your owl? We don't have an owl yet that can communicate with Karen. Would you agree to that…Professor Snape?" asked the Ministry officer.

"Yes."

"Right this way then, both of you, there is a room in the back of the pub."

_**Three minutes later…**_

Professor Snape sat in an old wooden armchair in the backroom. Both feet planted flat on the floor and his hands on his knees. Charon was given a makeshift perch on an old lamp nearby. Professor Snape glanced at his owl briefly before turning back to the officers. More had come. Charon did the same.

"Professor Snape, we are about to begin. We have already pulled information on you, but we need to ask you anyway for the record. Do you understand that?'

Snape blinked. "Yes," replied Snape softly. Apparently, he had underestimated this office.

"Good, then let's begin, shall we?"

Snape nodded.

"Full name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

One older officer guffawed cheerfully. Parents sure had a sense of humor. Almost all "s" except that old-fashioned middle name there."

"Apparently," replied Snape silkily, but his response was a little stiff.

The interrogating officer looked at the older officer who shut his mouth.

"Place of employment?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland." Snape heard voices outside and believed that other people were being questioned as well.

"In what capacities have you worked at the school, Professor Snape?"

"Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when the necessity arose that I fill-in."

"Any others?"

"Potions Club moderator, Gobstones coordinator, for exactly one hour due to the fact that the moderator had fallen ill, Quidditch match referee…and Dueling Club co-moderator," finished Snape emphasizing "co."

"Actually, I would like to amend my statement and add something in case of conflict at a later date. Professor Lockhart claims that I was his assistant in said dueling club, he is…mistaken. It was to my knowledge, Professor Dumbledore, in fact, that appointed both of us to the position with equal standing…just for the record," Snape said smoothly.

"Did you apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"Yes."

"You were not appointed?"

"No."

"Why do you think that was?"

"I can only venture to guess that I was deemed…unsuitable, at the time, and there was an open position for Potions Master," imparted Snape.

"Have you tried since then?"

"Yes."

"How many times have you applied?"

"Several."

The official nodded.

"Disappointing?" asked the official.

"Yes," replied Snape, "at the time."

The official looked as if he was going to ask something and then stopped.

"What was your house at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin House."

"Let's backtrack a bit, shall we?"

Snape nodded silently. A bit taken aback by how thorough they were being.

"Mother's name?"

"Eileen Prince Snape."

"Father's name?"

"Tobias Snape."

"Siblings?"

"I have none."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Spinner's End, United Kingdom, England."

"Now, is this in fact your owl?"

"Yes."

"His name again for the record?"

"Charon Snape."

"Were you or are you currently married?"

"No."

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Any family currently living?"

"No."

"Any significant others?"

"No."

"Date of birth?"

"January 9, 1960."

The official was handed another piece of parchment from another officer that had just entered the room.

"Hmmm…more information is coming in, Professor Snape. Next we will talk about your magical education…and it seems…your apparent stints in Azkaban, in your youth."

_**The pub…**_

Professor Vector stood in the pub watching officials come in and people going in and out of rooms in the back. After awhile, she would see a constant flow of the same people leaving the rooms.

And then a thought occurred to her…and then an unsettling feeling creeped up again after an hour…and began to grow.

Severus and Charon had not come out. And they were taking so much longer than the rest.

And she began to worry.


	14. Chapter 14: Love in Azkaban

**The Witch Weekly Contest**

**Chapter 14: Love in Azkaban**

_**Five Hours Later…**_

So Severus Snape had been taken into Azkaban _just in case_. In all the disturbance of the last few days and with many Death Eaters running lose, they had decided to lean towards the side of caution and take him in anyway. Dumbledore would be there soon. It would not be for long. And as he walked away with the guards out of the pub, Lockhart's owl flew into the pub.

All he had had to do was wordlessly think the spell that would signal the owl that Charon knew to stop chatting up Lockhart's bird in the Hogwarts owlery so it could return to its master, Lockhart, at the pub.

Severus Snape was many things, but he had never mistreated an animal, though he did not particularly care for all of them like Hagrid.

But sticking it to Lockhart for going on a date with Septima and letting him think his owl was missing was not an opportunity for Snape to pass up.

All he could think of was her…the cold and fear of the dementors did not impress him much. He knew how to deal with them effortlessly.

Occlumency would help with that…among other magic in his repertoire.

It was well worth being taken into Azakaban temporarily; a very small price to pay for what he had witnessed. She had pleaded with the aurors not to take him as he coolly left with the guards. She also told Lockhart off when the owl flew in, reminding him that perhaps not everyone in the wizarding world was a fan of his.

He smirked devilishly. It had been brilliant after all.

"Be careful with him…a highly intelligent, very talented wizard…" remarked one dolt of an auror. Snape believed it to be the one that couldn't stop Dumbledore when he was cornered in his own office."Snape was amused that apparently he was on expert on him. The dolt went on: "Highly masterful with potions…we checked him…he had nothing on him. And, we hear, highly proficient in curse design…"

He didn't seem the bit concerned; merely inconvenienced. Actually he seemed a trifle bored with it all.

He was just happy that she hadn't heard _all_ of the details that went on in the back room.

_**Earlier…the interrogation…**_

"So, Professor Snape, before we delve into your, er, later acitivites let us review your education."

Snape nodded in a bored fashion.

"English public school until Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Now how about after you completed your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"I apprenticed at an Apothecary in Knockturn Alley and lived above it as well. No, well, before I lived there I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until the previous occupant moved out and the room was available above the shop."

"And you had a good recommendation from your former employer, but considering where the place was located, I'm not exactly sure how credible that is," replied the officer incredulously. "Also, I see that before graduation, you were an excellent student, didn't really cause much trouble. Bookish, from what I gather. Hardly any detentions….until…"

Snape did not like his tone or insinuations, but he wanted to avoid going where he thought they planned to take him if he could help it.

"I see that you spent a few days in Azakaban…at age 18….twice at age 19…then again at age 20…how is it that Dumbledore hired and vouched for you again? I remember that trial with that Headmaster from Durmstrang…that was a big one. What do you think, Professor Snape?" He asked haughtily.

"The seat of Potions Master had to be filled and I was highly qualified.

"Really? And that is more important than…charges of using unforgiveable curses…disturbing the peace…aggravated assault…using a wand in an illegal manner…unlawful magical entry…and consorting with known Death Eaters…and, of course, the mark…"

The officer eyed his sleeve. "If you don't mind, we would like to have a look."

"Very well," said Snape in an unimpressed tone.

_**Azkaban…**_

And the delight of the evening…what made it all the more worth it. She had come to brave Azkaban, just to visit him.

She came…even though he wasn't entirely convinced that she still didn't think he was an owl napper.

She still had her dress on from earlier. He saw two aurors give her a double take as they let her in to see him.

He would deal with them later.

"Are you crying, Vector – don't… the place is unsettling enough," he grimaced. And then he rearranged his expression so as not to distress her further. Inside, his soul was doing somersaults of outwardly restrained glee.

He didn't want to see her cry. It made him feel guilty for thinking how attractive she was. How very physically appealing she was to him and more. That bold determination, courage, and bountiful kindness that simply flowed from her. Developing a conscience so late in life…it would never do for all he had ahead of him. How he could balance his work with Dumbledore, yet still be with her if she would have him?

His expression smoothed. Are you worried about me? Don't take the trouble. I've been here before," Snape replied lazily.

"Yes, I know, Dumbldore has told me, but honestly, Severus, I knew. Er, everyone sort of knows who are older because of that time."

"I would have been here longer but he vouched for me," added Snape. Trying to remind her that the Headmaster would never do so if he thought Snape was merely a troublesome rake.

"Are you alright?" she asked tearfully.

"Splendid…dementors food is abhorable. I refused to touch it. I wouldn't feed it even to one of Hagrid's creatures. The warden is delusional. They have my wand and are examining it as we speak to be sure," he replied languidly.

_Fools_… He had already erased any spells he wouldn't want anyone to see or that could cause trouble for him and Dumbledore. It was powerful magic. Not everyone knew that due to wandlore you could not erase or undo magic that a wand had performed.

But it didn't mean that you couldn't conceal it for a time.

"Did you encounter any dementors?" he asked with concern.

"Two. They scared me and I felt terrible." She admitted hesitantly.

He looked really angry and annoyed, and his eyes narrowed. I will take this up with them. You're not to…there is no reason for you to see them except for in passing, and perhaps not even then. There is a separate entrance for visitors."

There was a slight pause.

"Silly girl, don't be a fool, why did you come? This is no place for you…better yet, how is your date going?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you jesting at a time like this?" she quipped.

" I have nothing better to occupy my time at the moment anyway. Miss me?"

"No…er, but I am concerned." She looked down.

_She hesitated…and she won't look at me_

"They…what is wrapped around your hand?" Her blue eyes widened.

"Steel restraint, charmed, not that I couldn't work out how to release myself but I would rather just sit out my time and leave," he replied confidently.

"Your wrist it…it has a mark on it, the least they could do would be to put some material as a cushion…"she clucked in annoyance.

"Vector, you do realize where we are…without the comforts of Hogwarts," he shook his head slightly, touched.

She touched it.

_Merlin her hand was soft…she had small, graceful, white hands. As if I hadn't noticed before…_

He looked down at her. "I'll live. It's just sore."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, more annoying, inconvenient if anything…I have salve in my office. When I return it will heal within minutes…really…There is hope yet."

_Oh, no, I had said it out loud!_

"For what?" She looked at him thoroughly perplexed.

"I meant nothing by it. I was distracted for a moment, Vector, forgive me."

"Why are you here?"

"Precautionary measure on their part, I believe. My…mark has burned… they can tell."

"Hush, what if they hear you?" she whispered frantically.

"No they cannot, not with the dementors. It is muffled. I know it, but surely they do not. I,er, know a lot more about dark creatures than they think they do."

"What about the mark?"

"They can tell that it is fresh and has burned most recently. Regrettably they are not ignorant in all matters, I suppose." Snape still did not appear impressed.

Septima was silent.

"I am unconcerned. The Headmaster is coming and will insist that the ruling at the Wizengamot is binding and that I've not been in any type of trouble for years. I was released with…conditions… and I cannot help if I am summoned through the mark. It is, regrettably, permanent."

"Er, no further contact with known Death Eaters," she slowly tried the words out.

"Precisely."

"Are you sure the headmaster is coming soon?"

"Yes. Absolutely. We have an understanding…"

"I could come back?"

"NO!" he said forcefully. "Even if I stay awhile longer don't bother."

"You mean you have been in trouble, er, a lot before this?"

"Before I was employed at Hogwarts? If that is what you are asking, well than, yes. Time is up. It was nice of you to visit me. It will help you know. They surmise that you most likely wouldn't visit me if I was still one of them."

"Oh, stop…please…"

"No one else would."

"Wait, Aurora is here."

"Where?"

"In the waiting room."

"Don't let her come in. I don't think she would handle it well."

"I know there is a dementor at the door now I think."

"When you walk out, clear your thoughts, do not get upset, and look down and follow the guard out quickly and you'll be fine. They are a nuisance, however."

"People go mad in here, Snape."

"Weak people do, Vector. Those that can't control themselves or let their emotions get the best of them. I, however, will be fine." He gave her an encouraging gaze.

She nodded and thought how very perceptive he was. He was right about Aurora. She had shook the whole way over as they apparated, but willed herself so Septima didn't have to go alone.

"I can't just leave you here. It's ghastly. The dementors are…Oh, It's all because of that blasted contest. Lockhart is a bloody moron!"

And this thrilled him to the core. Somebody else was a bloody moron and not him.

"Silly girl…you must, and don't make a fuss," he said softly and with a bit of concern. "If they cart you off for disturbing the peace you will be in the women's ward and remember what that did to my old acquaintance Bellatrix Black Lestrange, might I remind you. I won't be able to assist you."

Vector cringed as she pictured the haggard lunatic and her crazed eyes.

"Promise?"

"Ok."

"Promise me, Vector." He looked at her sternly, daring her to object.

"I'll behave." She smiled weakly.

"Good girl." He stared at her intently and his eyes followed her as the guards escorted her out.

"How is your stay?" asked a guard eyeing him suspiciously.

"Superb," he deadpanned in a soft voice. But the look he gave was cold and empty.

The guard harrumphed and left without saying another word.

He didn't particularly care. He would stay even one more night if he had to. He was sure that Dumbledore had to talk to a few people first to smooth things over. The night had been a success anyway. The date was over. It had worked. The plans were foiled and he would just stay in here awhile longer and savor his victory over Sinistra and Lockhart, of course.

But her heart…Vector's heart…could he claim it as his own…could he claim a victory on that?

The End…


End file.
